


One Crazy Night

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I PROMISE-HAPPY ENDING, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor character injured, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a bounty hunter and Cas is a lawyer. They met one night in a hotel bar and spend an incredible night together. They part after that neither knowing much about the other past their first name's and career's. 3 years later Dean bring's in a teenager who ran away from home and skipped out on a court date and when her lawyer comes in, its Cas. The two decide to get to know each other and see if they can find more in each other then one crazy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lonely eyes

**Author's Note:**

> transported over and tweeked a little from my original ao3 account Zrobnett

[Title song :Lonely Eyes](https://youtu.be/UVynfYN4PA4)

Castiel Novak sat at the bar of the Regent Beverly Wiltshire having a dirty martini. He had just lost his first case and wasn't happy about it. His client hadn't even been near that convenience store when it was robbed. He should have been able to prove it but the circumstantial evidence against Lamar was piled up thick. Lamar Jones would now be occupying a jail cell for three years because Castiel hadn't been able to do his job. Castiel loved being a lawyer, but some days working within the parameters of the legal system really sucked. Someone cleared their throat and Castiel looked up to see an incredibly attractive man with light brown hair and the brightest green apple eyes he had ever seen. He had a bit of stubble and was dressed in jeans, a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. The man smiled and said "If I asked 'what a nice guy like you was doing in a place like this' would it earn me an eye roll or a smirk?"

Castiel smiled. The man raised an eyebrow "A genuine smile? Wow, you really must be a nice guy. Then my next question is, what are you doing here all alone?"

Castiel eyed the man and figured "what the hell, why not". He didn't answer the mans original question.He extended his hand to the stool next to him "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked the man.

The man smiled a thousand watt grin. "Sure" He sat down next to Castiel and extended his hand. "I'm Dean. What's your name, handsome?"

Castiel smiled again, it seemed he couldn't help himself. "Hello Dean. I'm Castiel. What are you drinking?"

"Castiel? That's a mouth full, can I call you Cas? A Miller would be fine by the way"

Castiel nodded and beckoned over the bartender "Could I get an MGD for my friend here and another martini for me, very dirty, 3 olives please. Thank you" The bartender nodded and handed them their drinks Castiel pulled an olive out of his drink by the toothpick and sucked it off. He looked over at Dean "Sure, you can call me Cas. I've never had a nickname before but I find I kind of like it"

Dean took a drink of his beer and looked right at Castiel. He inclined his head and said in a sexy yet playful voice " So Cas, are your martini's the only thing you like dirty?"

Castiel was taken aback. He knew he didn't give off an obviously gay vibes, but this man was full on hitting on him. Not that he minded. Dean was gorgeous and had an interesting sense of danger about him. Castiel licked his bottom lip. He glanced at Dean and held his gaze "No, not the only thing."

Dean took another drink of his beer then smirked "Good to know. So, what do you do?" Castiel shook his head and took a drink of his martini. "You first"

Dean laughed "That bad huh? Alright I’ll bite. I am a bounty hunter."

Castiel chuckled "Oh. Well, you probably aren't going to like me much longer. I'm a lawyer. Specifically criminal defense. More specifically juvenile criminal defense"

Dean leaned his elbow on the bar. He moved closer to Castiel "Well counsellor, you will be happy to know, I don't really care what you do at your day job. I am far more interested in what you do at night" Dean's eyes roamed over Castiel’s body.

Castiel stabbed his last olive and slid it off the toothpick with his teeth. He set the toothpick aside and finished his drink in one gulp. He turned his body to face Dean and said "Do you want to find out? I have a room here."

Dean took another drink of his beer and set it on the counter. He slid his had up Castiel's thigh "Hell yes I do"

Cas grinned "Then let's get out here" He stood up and Dean followed. They got in the elevator and Dean leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He licked his lips and winked at Castiel. Castiel couldn't wait to get out of that elevator and get this man into his room. This is just what he needed after a hellacious day, a beautiful and very willing man.

***

Dean Winchester didn't know what he expected to find when he left his room to hit the bar downstairs. He knew he was riding the high from bringing in a huge bounty. The man had been accused of three counts of assault and battery on women he had dated and had skipped out of state to try and hide. Dean was damn good at his job though and found Marcus Scott in a seedy hotel under the not at all original pseudonym of Scott Marcus. The bounty for him was sizeable since Dean had to drag his sorry ass back to California so he wasn't in the no-extradition state. Dean decided to splurge and stay at the very prestigious hotel. When he saw the man sitting at the bar alone Dean figured it was worth taking the shot. What's the worst that could happen? The man would tell him he was straight and to have a nice day if he wasn't interested. Dean didn't expect to see crystal blue eyes inside a devastatingly beautiful face smile up at him. The man was probably about 5 years older than Dean's 32 years but that wasn't an issue for Dean. Now as he stood in the elevator heading up to Cas' room, his whole body was tingling with anticipation. He had to admit it had been a long time since someone was inside him and he needed it, bad. He hoped this man was a “Top” as Dean didn't mind either position but preferred being filled not doing the filling. He would take either position though to be in anyway intimate and mess up the perfectly combed jet black hair of the man next to him. The elevator dinged and Cas' stepped out holding the door for Dean.

***

As Dean walked past, Castiel checked out his ass. Damn, that was one fine looking ass. Castiel couldn't wait to sink himself inside it and hear this man calling his name. He unlocked his door. He didn't think he needed to mention to Dean that this was his current residence since he was going through a divorce and hadn't found a new place yet. When Dean stepped through Castiel pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Dean let out a moan, his arm wrapped around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. Castiel used his bottom lip to coax open Dean's mouth deepening the kiss. Dean's tongue snaked out and wrapped around Castiel's. Castiel let out a satisfied sound and grabbed the back of Dean's head. He pulled back and bit Dean's lip. He then began trailing kisses across Dean's jaw line. The stubble on Dean's face scratched pleasantly against Castiel's lips. Castiel loved a man who was a bit on the scruffy side. He continued his kisses down Dean's neck. He pulled off Dean's jacket as Dean was loosening Cas' tie. Dean's hands came away with the tie in them as they dropped to allow the jacket to fall. Walking Dean towards the bed Castiel pulled off Dean's T-shirt. He pushed Dean onto the bed and watched him as he unbuttoned his own shirt and slid it off his body. Dean pulled off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans. Castiel took an inhale of breath at the expanse of tantalizing flesh he was looking at. He toed off his shoes then dropped his slacks and underwear to pool at his feet. He stepped out of his clothes and approached the bed.

***

Dean watched as Cas' unbuttoned his shirt, never taking his eyes off him. Yes, Dean thought, definitely a Top. As his pants dropped to reveal his erection full and hard, Dean couldn't breath. Cas was not lacking in the least in the size department. Dean's cock twitched at the thought of Cas inside him. He would fill up and stretch him in such a way surely Dean would have trouble walking in the morning. Cas approached the bed and slid one knee between Dean's legs. He leaned over him and kissed his neck. His lips trailed lower and he took Dean's nipple in his mouth. He sucked making Dean moan and arch his back. Cas toyed with the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers getting the nub hard and pert. He pulled back and switched sides. Cas left a purplish hickey over Dean's nipple. Dean loved it, he rocked his body increasing the friction of Cas' knee against his cock. He pressed his thigh against Cas' erection urging him, without words, to take him. Cas pushed Dean up more on the bed and slid between his legs. Dean spread his legs eagerly. Cas took Dean's cock in his mouth and sucked with expertise. He moved his lips down the length of Dean's shaft, pulling back up and circling his tongue around the head. Dean panted out "Cas.."

***

Castiel liked the way the nickname rolled off Dean's tongue while he had him in his mouth. Castiel pulled back and stood up. He went over to his carry on and grabbed the small bottle of lube he took with him on the road and a condom. Castiel was nothing if not prepared. He dropped back down between Dean's legs and took him into his mouth again. He smelt of Irish spring soap and something woodsey. Cas loved it. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and spread it over Dean's opening. Castiel slid his mouth all the way down Dean's cock as he slipped one finger inside Dean's tight ass. Dean gasped and breathed out "Yessss" He began to move his hips, fucking down on Castiel’s finger. Castiel put his hand on Dean's hip to still him and continued to suck and finger fuck him. He pulled out and slid two fingers back inside Dean. Dean moaned "Oh..Cas.." Cas stretched Dean's opening scissoring his fingers. He stretched and worked Dean's ass open for him occasionally rubbing against his prostate. Dean tried with little success to move his hips.

Cas released his cock, letting it fall from his mouth. He said in a commanding tone "Stay still Dean. I'll let you know when you can move"

***

Dean's cock got impossibly more hard when Cas took on that tone. He guessed Cas was used to being obeyed and Dean was on board. He bit his lip as Cas sank a third finger inside him. It felt amazing and tight at the same time. Dean was getting so worked up as Cas finger fucked him at an increasing speed. He begged "Cas... please.."

Cas had the same tone as before. He ran his tongue along Dean's pelvic bone and nipped with his teeth on his hip. "Please what Dean? What do you want?"

Dean's lip quivered from the sensation, he stuttered out "Please...please fuck me, Cas"

Cas moaned deep in his throat. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a towel. He quickly rolled the condom on and applied more lube to his hard on. He knelt between Dean's legs and lifted them up with one arm. With his other hand he guided his cock to Dean's pink hole. He worked it in a circular motion making Dean go crazy with the feel. As he slid in Dean hissed at the size of him. Cas slid more of himself inside Dean gently until Dean jerked his hips up and was bottomed out. Dean's legs shook at the amazing pain/pleasure of being so full.

***

Castiel dropped Dean's legs to drape over his elbows as he grabbed Dean's hips. He looked down at Dean. He slowly pulled back and thrust back in watching the way Dean's mouth came open slightly. He closed his eyes and Castiel gently commanded "Open your eyes Dean. I want you to be very clear who is fucking you."

Dean opened his eyes and they locked with Castiel’s. He pulled out almost to the tip and thrust in again quicker. Dean gasped out "Cas!... Yes... please"

Castiel kept eye contact. He said to Dean "Please what Dean? Use your words"

Dean panted out "Fuck.. Fuck me...harder...faster" Castiel's face bent into a small smile and he increased the speed of his thrusts. Sliding out and slamming back in to bottom out inside Dean. He whispered "Yes. So tight. So good Dean." As he continued to fuck Dean harder and faster.

***

Dean's head fell back and he arched his hips. Cas' cock hitting his prostate each time was bringing him close to the edge. His eyes closed for a second and he heard Cas' one word command "Eyes"

He immediately opened them back up to blurrily focus on the blue eyes of the man currently driving him crazy. There was only one area of Dean's life where he was comfortable, even happy, to take orders and that was in the bedroom. He whined out "Cas. Please may I come?"

Cas' smiled "You’re good at asking first. I like that. Yes Dean, come for me"

Dean fisted his hand around his cock and began to stroke it at a quick pace to match the furious thrusts Cas was delivering inside him. He didn't have to wait long before his body was on the verge. He almost closed his eyes on the sensation.

Cas growled out "Don't you shut those eyes. Look at me when you come." Dean's eyes widened. His breathing turned to moans. He came, looking directly into those starry blue eyes. Hot semen spilled out over his hand and streamed down his stomach.

***

As Dean came Castiel was filled with warm heat pooling in his stomach over the man's green eyes sparkling emerald upon ejaculation. He watched as Dean's lips quivered and come spurted out to coat him. Castiel was lost. He thrust a few more hard times and sinking himself deep into Dean he came. His body shuddered. "Dean...yes..Dean" He chanted out riding the orgasm to completion.

Castiel pulled out and slid the condom off dropping it into the nearby trash can. Dean's eyes finally fluttered closed. Castiel marvelled at how feminine Dean's long lashes and full lips were in contrast to the very masculine features of his face.

***

Dean lay there regaining his breath. His eyes closed and he wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep in this bed with the amazing, dominant male with the bluest of blue eyes. However, Dean knew that's probably not what Cas had in mind. He tried to sit up and finally succeeded. He cleared his throat "Well, that was...absolutely amazing. I'm guessing you need to sleep. I just need a minute then I'll clear out"

He looked up at Cas who had his head cocked to the side and a look of confusion on his face. Cas pushed him to lay back down and swiped a warm wet washcloth over his stomach. He reached for his hand next and while cleaning that he spoke "I had thought you would be willing to stay the night. If I was wrong, then that's alright, but don't leave on my account." Cas took the washcloth back into the bathroom. Dean smiled and slid up to lay on the pillows. He climbed under the covers and lifted them for Cas when he came back out of the bathroom.

Cas smiled and as he got into bed he said "I'm glad you changed your mind"

***

When Castiel came out of the bathroom he was relieved to see Dean had got into bed. He understood the way one night stand's worked and had even had a couple in his past. He found the prospect of not getting to hold this man, at least one night though, to be very bleak. After he was in bed, he pulled Dean over to rest his head on his chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head. He could hear Dean's breathing regulating and he slowly drifted off to sleep. He thought this day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

***

Dean's phone woke him up. He had that moment of panic you have when you don't know where you are upon waking. He looked around and saw Cas asleep, curled on his side. Dean smiled and answered his phone "What? This better be important. She did what? No! Those aren't even hers. Alright I'm on my way. Sammy, do not let her touch my albums. Bye" Dean hung up his phone pissed. His ex, Lisa was at his apartment claiming that last year when Dean moved out he took some of her records. His brother couldn't get her to leave. Dean thought again that's why he was stupid to date her in the first place. He sighed, life goes on. He got up and dressed quickly. When he was done he sat on the bed beside Cas and gently woke him up.

***

Castiel stirred and opened his eyes. He noticed Dean was dressed already. He was a bit surprised Dean was kind enough to wake him and not just sneak out while he slept.He yawned "You leaving?"

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair "Yeah. I gotta go" He kissed Castiel and smiled "It was nice meeting you councillor Cas"

Cas' smiled softly, he said "You too Dean. Happy hunting." Dean kissed him once more and left.

Cas stretched and looked at the clock. It was eight am, too damn early for a Saturday. He put his head back on the pillow and fell asleep dreaming of malachite eyes and a cocky smirk.

***

Dean got in his black '67 Impala. Said to the Car "Hey Baby, how about some KISS? I'm in a mood" He pulled out a tape and popped it in the player. The Classic rock pounded through the car as Dean turned up the volume and rolled down his window. He was grinning and singing along by the time he left the hotel parking lot.

 

_People try to take my soul away, but I don't hear the rap that they all say_  
_They try to tell us we don't belong, that's alright, we're millions strong_  
_This is my music, it makes me proud, these are my people and this is my crowd_

  
_These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights_  
_These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights...._

_[Crazy Nights - Kiss](https://youtu.be/X9AKkBx01wQ) _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Road Trip

****

 

**_Three years later...._ **

 

The diner was like a million other diners Dean Winchester had been in. It was relatively small with a basic blue and white theme and a black and white checkered floor. There was a jukebox on the far end opposite the glass door entrance and the counter tops and tables were lined with stainless steel. You always got a hint of a 1950's vibe. This particular diner was in Nevada. Dean was here working a case but still, a man's gotta eat. As Dean was eating his burger, a Bob Segar song came on the jukebox a small smile crept across Deans' face and he was transported back to a hotel room, 3 years ago.

[we've got tonight](https://youtu.be/AixMLerqlik)

 

  _ **I know it's late, I know you're weary** _

_**I know your plans don't include me** _

_**Still here we are, both of us lonely** _

_**Longing for shelter from all that we see** _

_**Why should we worry, no one will care babe** _

_**Look at the stars so far away** _

_**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?** _

_**We've got tonight babe** _

_**Why don't you stay?** _

__

_**Deep in my soul I've been so lonely** _

_**All of my hopes fading away** _

_**I've longed for love like everyone else does** _

_**I know I'll keep searching even after today** _

_**So there it is dear, I've said it all now** _

_**And here we are babe, what do you say?** _

_**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?** _

_**We've got tonight babe** _

_**Why don't you stay?** _

 

The young blonde waitress approached the table " So, will that be all for you?" She grinned

Dean smiled his 700-watt smile " Actually, I think I'll have a slice of that delicious looking apple pie. It would just be criminal not to."

When the girl returned with the pie Dean thought  " _Man that pie looks good. This is gonna hurt."_  

She leaned over to lay the pie on the table and Dean slapped a handcuff to her wrist. She dropped the pie to the table, "Hey! What the hell?!!" She pulled against his grip and looked around panicked. Her manager just gave an apologetic shrug.

Dean stood and calmly cuffed her other arm behind her back. He dropped money on the table to pay for their breakfast and then some. "Claire, you have been missing from your family home for approximately 3 months. Since you are under the age of 18 your mother has sent me to collect you."

Clair screwed her face up, "Oh? And what are you? Some kind of Uber cop, cause if you are, you totally forgot to read me my rights?"

Dean chuckled, "Oh, no, I ain't no cop. I'm a bounty hunter."

Claire looked at him skeptically, "Like Boba Fete?"

"Yeah. Like Boba Fete. Which means your mom is paying me a lot of money to make sure your pretty little head gets home. You want rights? Okay, here's your rights. You have the right to shut your pie hole. You have the right to sleep or stay awake. You have the right to not try and make a run for it every chance you get. If you give up these rights I might forget that you get hungry or even that you might need a bathroom break. Do you understand these rights?"

"Are you going to keep me handcuffed the whole time?"

"You betcha"

"They won't allow that on a plane genius. How did you think you were going to get us to New York?"

Dean grinned broadly, "We aren't goin' to New York and we sure as hell ain't gettin' on a plane. We're driving"

Claire stomped her foot in the way only teenagers have perfected, "Where exactly are we driving too?"

Dean slipped on a pair of sunglasses. He grabbed her by the elbow and proceeded to haul her from the restaurant, "We're going to California."

Claire got quiet and let him haul her to the car. She muttered, "sweet ride". Dean sure thought so, it was a 1967 black Chevy Impala and he loved her like his own child.

He put Claire in the front seat and reversed the cuffs so she was sitting a bit more comfortably and cuffed to the interior of the car by her right hand. For a minute she thought he had gotten sloppy, leaving her a free hand, but when he got in the car he used a second pair of cuffs to cuff her left hand to the seat itself. She huffed out a breath blowing the hair off her forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sat at his desk going over his pile of cases. He had had a busy week. Some losses but mostly wins so he was feeling pretty good. Every kid he could help was a victory in his opinion. Then his assistant slid a case file tentatively onto his desk. Castiel looked at it for a second and he clenched his teeth, his voice shook with the strength it took to control it. "Kevin, what is this?"

His assistant Kevin came back into the room. He cleared his throat. "Her mother asked for you specifically."

Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Of course she did. I just don't understand what is wrong with this kid, Kevin. This time, ran away. Last time, shoplifting. What was it the time before, grand theft auto?"

Kevin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Well, yes sir, but to be fair, It was her mother's car"

Cas stood up and paced, "Don't you see! That's not the point. She just can't stop getting in trouble. Now, her mother wants me to bail her out of this jam... again? I don't work fucking miracles, Kevin. I'm just a man"

Kevin nodded. He never quite knew what was the right answer when his boss got like this, "Well, You could always say no?"

Castiel laughed a dangerous sounding and seemingly not sane laugh, "No, no Kevin I can't. But thanks for the advice. Call and tell them to inform me when she gets here"

Kevin nodded and walked out. Cas sat back down in his chair and leaned back. He pushed both his fingers into his eyes. He muttered out loud, "Damn you, Hannah."

 

* * *

 

Dean got into the Car and leaned over and buckled Claire's seat belt. He buckled his own then he sat there. Claire just stared out the passenger side window. Finally, when they hadn't moved Claire spoke up "So, what gives?"

Dean shrugged his lips "You tell me. Inside you were all bluster and ball breaking. Then I mention California and you clam up and come along peacefully? Somethin' ain't right"

Claire sighed "It's nothing bad okay. My dad lives in California."

Dean nodded this wasn't news to him he was taking Claire to her father "Is he a bad father or something?" Dean asked with hesitation.

Claire shook her head "No. He used to be pretty cool actually. It's just, I don't know, it's strange"

As if He had gotten a full and complete answer Dean said okay and started the car. He turned on the radio to some classic rock and they drove for a while. Claire tapped her foot. She bit her lip. She looked over at Dean and back at the road. Dean chuckled under his breath. _"Wait it out Winchester, she'll talk when she's ready."_ He had learned this trick dealing with his little brother Sam.

Claire blew her bangs out from in front of her face and blurted "Don't you wanna know why it's strange?"

Dean smiled "Talk to me kid."

 

***

 

Half way to California Claire had the cuffs off and was eating a cheeseburger. "So anyway, they split up and I'm like 11 years old and it's bye bye Daddy. It was pretty fucked."

Dean nodded "Seems that way. That had to have been hard on a kid. So your mom took you to New York and you didn't see your dad anymore?"

Claire shrugged and took another bite of cheeseburger, " I saw 'em. On holiday's and when he was in town on business. Lately only when he shows up to tell me how I fucked up."

Dean's eyebrows rose "I've seen your rap sheet kid, you've been getting in trouble a lot recently. Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that that's when you see your dad would it?"

Claire tossed the remains of the cheeseburger in the bag and set it on the floor "Shut up. Don't try and psychoanalyze me Uber-cop. You don't know jack." She turned and faced the passenger window. There was a part of Dean that wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay. He had no fucking idea where that part came from and he quickly clamped it down because he knew she would react just as he would have at that age. This girl was a fighter and Dean had accidentally hit her below the belt.

 

***

 

 They had just crossed the state line when Claire spoke again. It was so quiet Dean had to turn down the radio to hear her and ask her to repeat herself. She didn't look at Dean. She continued to look out the side window "He's going to be so pissed. No, not pissed, worse, he's gonna be 'disappointed'"

Dean decided to keep his eyes on the road to give her the comfort of not being 'gawked at when vulnerable' He understood and hated it when people saw under his shell. "You never know kid. Maybe he will just be glad you're okay. If I had a 14-year-old kid who disappeared in New York city I'd be scared to death."

Claire closed her eyes on the idea wishing that would be the case "No. Hannah never tells him anything until it's the bad stuff. She claims it's because she doesn't want to worry him"

Dean clenched his teeth "Well that's just fucked.. Wait, you call your mother Hannah?"

Claire shrugged, "It's no big deal. Her name is Hannah."

Dean shook his head "What do you call your father?"

She smiled softly, "Daddy"

 

* * *

 

As if picking up a runaway kid wasn't bad enough, now it turns out because Claire was a minor, Dean could only travel in the car with her for a maximum of 6 hours without her getting 'rest in a designated area for sleep.' To make matters worse because Claire is a girl they also have to have a female in the room with her to make sure  there was nothing untoward happening.

***

 Dean  waited outside leaning on his Impala (his baby as he called  her). He thought about the situation he was in, he also thought once again he was going to kill Sam. Just then a motorcycle drove up and parked.  A woman got off  and removed her helmet. She had short cropped black hair and when she took off her leather jacket you could clearly see tattoos on her back and arms. “Jody,” exclaimed  Dean. He gave her a big hug. “ Thanks for coming out”.

 

“No problem, where’s this  delinquent I heard about?”

 

She's in the car , pouting,” Dean said. 

 

Jody laughed,  “I used to do the same thing, only mine was in a car that was black and white. Let me go talk to her, I got this.”

 

Jody went over and talked to Claire. Jody Mills might look tough. She might even look dangerous. But Dean knew something most people didn't; Jody was part of DUD (detectives undercover division) and she was deep undercover. So there really was no one safer to have watching Dean's back then Jody Mills "biker extraordinaire" They came back a few minutes later with Jody’s arm around Claire. You could tell Claire was a little nervous but trying her best to look cool. Jody told Dean that she would be checking in to get their room and  they would see him in there shortly. He agreed that was a good idea because he had to make a phone call to Claire's mother. Claire said to tell  Hannah she said hi then she said, "On second thought, tell her to f*** off."

***

 

Dean took a deep breath and dialed.  Claire's mother had recently changed her name  so now she went by the name of Mrs. Host,  and that is how he addressed her. “Mrs. Host, this is Dean Winchester, I'm just calling to inform you that your daughter is okay and safe."

 

Mrs. Host huffed out a reply, “ Well of course she's okay! I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried it was going to get out that my 14 year old daughter was gallivanting around the country. How would that look? You can see my concern Mr. Winchester."

 

Dean gritted his teeth. ” No, actually I can't Mrs. Host,  however, as I said, she's safe and in good hands. I'm sure her father has been informed that she is on her way?” Dean heard  the click click click on the other end of the phone. He knew the sound well. His Ex Lisa used to make that sound when she was nervous. It was the sound of two acrylic nails clicking together.

 

“Well of course he's been informed. I sent him the paperwork”

 

“Wait. Let me get this straight, you expect me to deliver a little girl to a man who may or may not even know she is coming? You sent him paperwork regarding his daughter? So you have not spoke to him? You haven't talked to him at all about this?”

 

“Mr. Winchester, my ex and I do not speak. It is a very... complicated relationship. Trust me his law offices will take care of it all. Now, you have already been paid, please do your job.”

 

Dean was fuming “With all due respect Hannah, may I call you Hannah? Claire is a child not a commodity to be delivered.”

 

Mrs. Host replied “With the same respect Mr. Winchester, I'm very aware what Claire is, and she isn't my responsibility anymore. Have a good day”

  
Then she proceeded to hang up the phone. Dean was so angry he had to take a walk before he could even go back into the hotel room. He didn't understand how some people were allowed to have children. When he went back into the hotel Claire was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow, leaning against the wall. Jodi was sitting next to her on the bed flipping through channels.  Claire looked up  when he walked in. “What did she say?”

 Dean paused for a moment “She said she loves you and she's glad you're okay”

Claire cracked a little smile and  tossed a pillow at him ,” liar,” she said “but, thanks”

Dean tossed the pillow back "you're welcome. Now let's all get some mandated sleep." He turned out the light and lay down on the other bed fully clothed staring at the ceiling. He was definitely, definitely going to kill Sam. So he lay there thinking of the myriad ways in which he could do just that.

 [Song for this chapter - Little Miss](https://youtu.be/s78w_gKv0Ic)


	3. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be short but my laptop is running shotty so I want to get what I have written out ther for ya'll before that happens at least.

Dean pulled up to the Sheriff's office. He parked the car and looked over at Claire. She had been mostly silent this morning. The only time they had really even spoken after Jody left was when they got in a simi-heated debate about the song choice.  Dean ended up letting her win because the song made her smile. It was called [Shake it Off ](https://youtu.be/DrFZ6fXyia0)by some girl named Taylor and now Dean wished he could 'shake off' the tune stuck in his head. The rest of the drive she just looked out the window. Her features somewhere between hopeful and scared.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Dean said breaking the silence in the car.

Claire nodded but made no move to get out of the car. _"Damnit,"_ Dean thought to himself. This is why he didn't work with kids. It was hard to be a dick when you were looking at a little girl too scared to face her dad. "Hey, you know I won't let anyone hurt you right?" Dean sounded lame even to his own ears.

Claire scoffed "Yeah? Well you're about 3 years too late for that one, Chief. Maybe you're even 14 years too late," she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not in any danger. Lets just do this." She tossed open the door and got out waiting by the hood.

Dean got out and met her at the front of the car. He heard her mutter as they walked into the building "Dead girl walkin'." He shook his head and after checking them in sat with her in an empty room to wait for her dad or his lawyer or whatever else fucked up thing might happen.

* * *

Cas was standing by the window in his highrise office looking out when Kevin popped his head in. Two words he uttered. Two, Castiel had been dreading for 48 hours. "She's here." Cas turned around grabbed his coat off the hook and left without a word.

* * *

 

Claire looked up as the door to the room was flung open. Dean hadn't even turned around yet to see who was there when the guy started talking, "Don't bother with the formalities, we know the drill right Claire?," he didn't take his eyes off Claire as he continued to spout off the 'charges' against her _this time._ Claire looked at the table not fully wanting to meet 'her lawyer's' eyes. Castiel then spun on his heels and Dean stood at the same time to confront this asshole. That's when their eyes met. Castiel's mouth dropped open. Dean's eyes squinted "Cas? You're her lawyer"

Castiel regained his composure and he attempted to smile "Dean. How's hunting?" He then turned and looked back to Claire but continued to talk to Dean, "It's great seeing you. Sorry the circumstances are so bad. "

Dean shrugged trying to lighten the heaviness in the room. "She ain't exactly a hardened criminal Cas. but If her old man is anything like her mom, son-of-a-bitch probably made it seem a lot worse."

Claire cleared her throat and stifled a laugh. Cas turned his attention back to her "Something funny, young lady?" He looked back to Dean, a slight chill now in his voice 'I happen to think, under the MANY circumstances, that her 'old man' is quite reasonable in his assessment of the situation. Great to see you Dean, here's my card, look me up before you head out." He handed his business card to Dean and taking Claire by the elbow he proceeded to exit the room.

Dean stepped in front of the door. He didn't even look at the card. He was beyond pissed. He had this whole idea of who Cas was in his head but really he just seem like another stuffed shirt with a god complex. Dean folded his arms over his chest "Hate to break it to you councilor, but that little girl ain't going nowhere till her daddy gets here. I don't give a fuck what authority you think you have."

On those words Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion and Claire started laughing "oh, this is too much! You wanna tell him, or should I, Daddy?," She inclined her head to Cas.

Dean swore, "Son-of-a-bitch! Your her dad? Wait," Dean put his hands in front of him then ran a hand over his mouth. "Wait, I don't recall you mentioning a kid Cas or for that matter, a fucking wife. Did it slip your mind you were god damned married? I guess I should have put it together because of her last name except I never caught yours did I? Mr. Novak"

Cas ran a hand through his hair "Dean, it's not how it looks.."

He was cut off by Claire nearly shrieking "EEEWWWW! I just got it. I mean I figured you knew each other but you two... _knew_ each other." she said knew like it was a dirty word and in the sense she meant it, that would have been correct. Her revulsion quickly turned to anger, "You cheated on mom, with a fucking guy!"

"Hey! You watch your mouth young lady. For starters this is none of your business and secondly no, I did NOT cheat on your mother. With him or anyone"

Dean regained his composure. He was a professional. His job here was done. So what if he had a one night stand with a douche, it happens. He walked over to Claire, flipped Cas' card around and wrote his own number on the back handing it to her. "I gotta run kid. Use that number before you do something stupid alright? That's my personal cell" He hugged her before he even thought better of it. Then he backed up, nodded at Cas and said, "Got your daughter back to you Mr. Novak. I suggest you take better care of not loosing her again. The world is a fucked up place for a kid her age." Without another word he left the station.

Once in his car he cranked up the music and drove to his pre-booked hotel where he planned to empty the mini bar on his brothers dime.

 

[Title Song: Breath](https://youtu.be/mCYfw2CyUdA)

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Give Your Heart A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a bit of a sub/dom relationship Dom!Cas Sub!Dean. But not cruel.

Dean woke up flat on his face in a bed. Half his body hung off of the bed and he was nude. As he got up his head throbbed. 'Man, I really must have drank the whole mini-bar' he thought. A cursory look at the bar had him puzzled. Although the tiny fridge was opened and the bottles removed and lying on the floor, that amount shouldn't have been enough to knock him out and give him such a headache. "Did I go out?" Needless to say, his brain was a little fuzzy. Just then Dean noticed a tan overcoat lying draped over a chair by the door. He picked it up and looked toward the bed. He said out loud, "Cas?" A voice responded from the bathroom behind him, "Close enough. Its Cassondra, but you insisted on calling me Cas last night." Dean whipped around still holding the coat. There stood a woman about 5' 7" tall, with short black hair and blue eyes. She had clearly just showered as her hair was still damp. She had on black slacks and a white button up shirt. She shimmied into black heels. Dean was dumbfounded, he looked to the bed then to the bar, "Did I go out last night?"

Dean was dumbfounded, he looked to the bed then to the bar, "Did I go out last night?"

The woman (what was her name..) Cassondra replied, "Yep. You sure did. That's how you met me, you came up to the bar and ordered me a martini very dirty. When I thanked you for the offer, but said I was more of a beer and wine girl, you took back the drink saying you were sorry, I reminded you of someone else. A few drinks later and some very mysterious stares at my hair and eyes you finally stated out of the blue, 'FUCK IT' and kissed me." The woman shrugged. "Yes, I know it was wrong, but a girl like me doesn't get kissed like that by a guy like you often so when you led me up here, I went with it." She shrugged again.

Dean lay her jacket back on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, "Fuck." He seems to recover quickly at her look of disappointment, "Not that you aren't very attractive. It's just, under the circumstances this couldn't be worse timing. So I guess it's a safe bet we..you know?"

The woman smiled, "Oh yes!...three times." 

Dean nodded. Just then there was a pounding on the door, "Dean! I know you are in there. The desk clerk told me this was your room. Open up, it's Cas, we need to talk."

The woman mouthed the word Cas at Dean and raised an eyebrow realization dawning on her. She leaned over and gave Dean a kiss on the temple, "I'm really sorry, but this is where I bale."

Dean just sat there numbly, "Me too, If I could."

She grabbed her bag and opened the hotel door. Cas came through and she hurried passed him. He spared her a passing glance and nothing more before he closed the door behind her. As he walked into the small living space he picked up the discarded coat she had accidentally left behind and looked at Dean with a smirk. "Well, I guess you have a type." He sat on one of the chairs facing the bed one leg crossed over the other facing Dean.

Dean wanted to roll over and die. How did this happen? He had wanted to get in his car, get drunk, pass out and forget Cas existed. Then in the morning drive away from the city of angels and never look back. Instead, his drunken-self had clearly sought out a Cas look alike to have sex with and now here was the man himself. He was cleaned up and polished in his [Michael Kors](http://www.michaelkors.com/men/clothing/suits-blazers/_/N-28pf) suit looking for all the world like it didn't bother him one bit. Dean knew better. He knew the lecture was coming. There was always a lecture. Even though Cas deserved it for being a lying cheat, Dean would get the lecture. Dean lay back on the bed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's hear it, Cas, bring it on I can take it."

Cas took in a deep breath then exhaled, "I'm sorry, Dean"

Dean sat up so fast the room spun. He had to shake his head for a minute to clear it, "Excuse me? Did you just apologize to me? You just walked in on me clearly having had a one-nighter, and _you're_ sorry?"

Cas nodded, "Well, for starters, it is none of my business who you do or do not fuck, Dean. I have not laid eyes on you in 3 years. For all I know you have moved on and got yourself a boy or girlfriend. Secondly, it's a bit flattering that the person you chose was clearly a replacement double for your pent up need for me. And close your mouth, Dean Winchester, because it is really quite obvious and lastly you don't look like a man who had a good time last night. Believe me, I know what that looks like on you. So no, I am not going to lecture you _on that._ "

Dean glanced up from where he had been fiddling with the comforter. "On that? What else is there to lecture me on? As far as I can tell the rest of the wrong-doing was all you, Cas."

Castiel put his hand up and for some reason Dean stopped speaking, Cas smiled at that. "If you had let me speak at the sheriff's station, I could have explained. The night we met, I wasn't just staying here. I was _living_ here. I had already moved out. Claire was too young to understand or be burdened with the ugly truth, that her mother had been having an affair for some time with Michael Host. She had finally come clean when she decided she loved him. It wasn't much of a shock since the love between us had been dead for years. I fought it because I loved Claire and wanted what was best for her. I remember the night I left, she came into the hallway holding a teddy bear and asked me where I was going. I was so angry at Hannah, Dean... I said the worst thing, no explanation, I didn't say I love you or goodbye, I just looked at the door and said 'I'm going out' then I left them."

Castiel wiped an errant tear from his eye, "I have seen Claire when I go out to New York on business and when she gets in trouble, but she just hates me and I know it's my fault. So I stay away as much as possible and now, here she is, dropped in my lap by none other then the only man who managed to make me feel anything resembling happy in years. As luck would have it, I now get to have you look at me like she does, like I'm the villain. Well, I've said my peace. For what it's worth, Dean Winchester, thanks for giving me one crazy night to look back on and smile, cause it will all be uphill from here."

Castiel got up and headed for the door, as he reached for the handle a strong muscular hand slammed into the top portion of the door effectively keeping it from opening. He looked into Deans eyes that were impossibly green. "No! You don't get to do that Cas. You don't get to come in here. Tell me it's okay that I fucked someone with your name and give me your sad tale and then walk out," Dean's voice sounded angry.

Cas searched Deans face for an answer, "I don't?"

Dean shook his head, "No, you don't. Where is Claire, Cas?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion, "At my home. With my assistant Kevin. For some reason she actually likes Kevin. They are playing video games. Why?"

Dean's eyes turned dark and Cas wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. "How long does Kevin plan to stay there?"

"As long as I need him to..he's..that's his job," Cas swallowed.

Dean smiled a feral smile, "Good. Because we've got some catching up to do, Councilor." Dean stepped behind Cas grinding his groin against Cas' ass. Cas couldn't forget that Dean was still fully nude. Dean turned him around and slammed his back against the door. He let his tongue slide in Cas' mouth slowly even though his movements had been hard. Cas opened his mouth instinctively for Dean as if they had done this 100 times. Their lips connected sending fireworks off in Cas' head. His arms came up to slide across the contours of Deans naked flesh and Cas trembled. Dean pulled slightly back licking Cas' bottom lip and then massaging Cas' tongue with his own. Their tongues became untangled and Cas kissed at the inner crevice of Dean's mouth and sucked on that pouty bottom lip meant for kissing and sucking.

He then bit Deans bottom lip causing Dean to moan. Cas could not only feel but clearly see Dean's erection and it made him extremely turned on, as well as powerful and in control. There was nothing Cas liked more than being the one in control. He slid the bud of his thumb over Deans bottom lip. "Such perfect lips for sucking, it's a shame I'm still clothed. You should fix that, hunter." 

Dean's knees went week, he couldn't have disobeyed if he wanted to as Cas' hand gently coiled in his hair and eased him to his knees. Dean moaned and began to undo Cas' belt and zipper. He slid both slacks and boxers down in one motion and pushed Cas body to lean against the door. Dean didn't have to be told what Cas wanted the gentle tug on his hair was enough incentive. He wrapped his lips around the attorneys cock and began to suck. First slowly just sliding up and down getting him wet so it was easier for Deans mouth to move. Then he added his hand. As he sucked down on Cas 'already throbbing hard cock he twisted around and up with his hand. The first time he did it Cas' head fell back against the door "Oh! Fuck yes, Dean. Whatever that was, keep doing it" Dean kept it up as he sucked with increasing pressure on the rest of his cock. Cas wasn't wrong Dean's lips were made for sucking cock and he was damn good at it. He increased speed bringing Cas closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Cas stuttered out "If you...don't stop now... I'm gonna.." Dean chose that moment to use his slicked up wet palm to insert into the attorneys ass and hit his prostate. Cas' hips came away from the wall and he blew his entire load down Dean's throat horsly screaming out his name. Dean didn't stop sucking until Cas' cock was limp and flaccid. He licked the tip as he pulled away causing Cas to shiver and slide down the door to a sitting position.

With some effort, he shimmied his pants and boxers back on and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck bringing him near him. He growled in his ear with no malice, "That was very bad of you, making me come without you getting yours."

Dean chuckled but looked up at him with lust blown eyes, "I enjoyed every second of it, Councilor. Besides, I have to wash the funk of random chick off me before I let you touch me".

Cas closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and looked at Dean. "Then I suggest you hit the showers. Because I'm about to call Kevin and tell him he is pulling an all-nighter. I'm going to run out for lube." He turned Deans face to him by his chin, "You be clean and ready for me on that bed when I return, understood?"

Dean's heart and breath skipped a beat, but then he recalled another set of big blue lonely eyes. He covered Cas' cell phone with his own hand. "God, Cas. Nothing, and I do mean nothing sounds better, but you got a little girl at home waiting up for you. A little girl who told me she calls Hannah by her name cause that her name you know what she calls you?"

Cas grimaced, "Is it awful? does it have many syllables?"

Dean raised his eyebrow, "She calls you 'Daddy' cause that's what you are. She doesn't hate you, Cas. She loves you. She fucks up mostly so she can see you. So go on home. And do me, her and you a favor, don't yell at her. Just hug your baby and be damn glad no one hurt her while she was out and alone traveling cross country at her age with your pretty eyes."

Cas smiled, "You keep surprising me, Dean. Will I see you again?"

Dean shrugged, "I'll be around." He reached into Cas' coat pocket and stole another business card. With a grin, he said, "I uh... misplaced the last one you gave me."

Cas got up and helped Dean up off the floor. He kissed him like he might never see him again and whispered in his ear, "This is far from over. Dean Winchester," and left the hotel.

 [Title Song: Give Your Heart A Break](https://youtu.be/M2rx2BrI29U)


	5. Hurry Home

Dean expected to receive a call from Cas. He wasn't being arrogant, he was being hopeful. What he didn't expect is for the text on his phone to read

  
**From Cas** : This is Clare. Call quick! It's urgent!!

  
Naturally, Dean immediately called. She answered on the first ring, "Dean? I'm so glad you called. You gotta get over here. He is out of control. It's bad."

  
Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, Just breath. Tell me what's happening. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems on the surface"  Dean just couldn't believe Cas would be doing anything too heinous to his little girl.

  
He heard her intake of breath, "Okay, he has just, shit! He's back I gotta run. The address is 1100 Wilshire Blvd #3702. Please come!" Then she hung up the phone.

  
To say Dean was worried was an understatement. He was downright shaken. He left the hotel and got in his car. He punched in the address into his GPS system. The whole drive there he prayed, please Cas, please don't be that kind of guy. Let this be some horrible misunderstanding" In Dean's line of work it was rarely a misunderstanding and the guilty party was rarely innocent. But he still prayed like hell that this time was different.

When Dean pulled up to a large set of high rise apartments he muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

A valet came up and opened Deans door. He handed him a ticket. Dean hesitated but since this was in the hub of LA, he didn't have a whole lot of options for parking. Convinced he had simultaneously put the fear of god and the hope of a tip in the young man's head, Dean finally let his baby be driven away. A doorman opened the door for him, which was even weirder than the valet. He walked through an opulent room whose sole purpose seemed to be waiting in luxury and finally, thankfully, found the elevators. He was thwarted again though as it seemed you couldn't just enter, you had to push the apartment number and have them hit te button on their end. Dean pushed the button for 3702 and waited.

He heard Clare's voice "Dean! Good. Come up here quick before he gets back again."

Dean heard a buzz and the elevators dinged. As he got in they took him to his floor automatically and opened. He got out and they closed behind him. The only thing on that floor was a door with two plants on either side of it. He knocked and was immediately whisked inside. He barely had time to look around and whistle at the size and overall sleekness of the place before he tripped over the first of many bags that were strewn all over the living room area. As he attempted to right himself, he got tangled in more bags ranging from Hot Topic to Claire's, Banana Republic, Forever 21, Coach, Bed, Bath and Beyond. You name it. Finally shaking himself free of bags and the clothes, bedding, and accessories that had fallen out of them Dean huffed out, "What IS all this?"

Clare crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly. "All of this, Hasselhoff, Is what I was panicking about. He has completely lost his mind. I thought maybe you could talk some, I don't know, some _man-sense_ into him"

Dean ran a hand over his mouth. He shifted his feet pushing one foot and then the other, without having to lift them up till he made it to the couch. Brushing a pile of stuffed unicorns, cats and other furry creatures to one side, he sat down. He intended to lecture her on what constituted an emergency. He was going to then ream her for making him come all the way over for ... but that's what did him in. He couldn't think of what she had him come down there for without starting to crack a smile. 'An emergency over-caring', 'smothering-dad alert', 'a nine-one-wuv'. That's about the time in Deans mind where his outside's couldn't hold it in. He put his head in his hands and just started laughing. Clare tried to keep her irritated stance by throwing unicorns at him (which only caused him to laugh harder) "It's not funny! Don't you see that!" She shouted but begin to begrudgingly smile. 

Dean tried to pull it together "I see. I just don't understand. So you're mad now, that he's being your dad?"

Clare sat on the floor. She tugged on the strands of a stuffed cats whiskers and shrugged, "I just don't want him getting all attached when I need to bounce again"

Dean's brows furrowed "You do realise you just said that to the guy who literally just brought you in for doing that?"

Clare continued to stare at the cat "Yeah, but you'll bounce too. You will be long gone by then and I'm not your normal pick-up, so I'm not too worried"

Dean spotted a guitar leaning against te wall by the stereo equipment. He grabbed it and sat back down. "I might be gone, but your dad won't be."

Clare rolled her eyes "What're you gonna do, sing me a lullaby?"

Dean tuned the guitar. "Just shut up and listen okay.This song is by a man named[ Jason Micheal Carrol](https://youtu.be/FOzHRuFScE0)." He began to play and then his words filtered in more country then Clare would have guessed possible.

" _He's been sittin' by the phone since she left_  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old [guitar](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmichaelcarroll/hurryhome.html#) and he plays a couple bars  
On the machine  
Then he softly sings  
  
  
It doesn't matter what you've done  
I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
You can still come home  
And honey if it's you  
We've got a lot of makin' up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone  
So hurry home  
  
  
Well the message light was [blinking](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmichaelcarroll/hurryhome.html#) when he got back  
It was an old friend callin' cuz he just heard the news  
He said man I [hope](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmichaelcarroll/hurryhome.html#) you find her if I see her I'll remind her  
That her daddy's worried and wantin her to know

  
It doesn't matter what you've done  
I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
You can still come home  
And honey if it's you  
We've got a lot of makin' up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone  
So hurry home

 _Well the days dragged by without a word from her_  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no you never know when she might call  
She was just outside [a bar](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmichaelcarroll/hurryhome.html#) in New York [City](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jasonmichaelcarroll/hurryhome.html#)  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him say"

Dean let his voice trail off as he saw that Cas had walked into the room. At Cas' nod he continued on to play the chorus but didn't sing it. Cas set down his bags and spoke the words as he approached Clare " It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you. It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home. And honey, I guess its true, I've got a lot of makin' up to do. But I can't hug you on the phone, So please stay home." Cas's eyes held unshed tears and Clare let him hug her as he sat next to her on the floor. 

Dean, never being much for sentimental moments, was determined to make himself scarce as fast as possible. "Whelp, looks like my work here is done. So, I'll be off. Cas, call me." He made it as far as the edge of the carpet. He thought that was pretty far, all-things-considered. That damn gravely baritone would be the death of him yet. 

That damn gravely baritone would be the death of him yet. "Dean. Would you like to stay for dinner? "

Clare sighed "Daddy, let him go. His kind don't stick around. "

As Cas was discussing with Clare how she would know anything about 'his kind' vs 'other kinds' of boys. Dean was torn. On one hand, he wanted to agree with Clare. He wanted to tell Cas if tat was his intention then he was barking up the wrong tree. On the other hand, he wanted to tell Clare to shut her cakehole, she was a kid and didn't understand the complexities of two adults consenting to a sexual meeting.

Dean let out a sigh "Maybe some other time. I don't like leaving my baby out of my control for too long anyway"

Cas looked confused. "He calls his car 'baby'" Clare interjected and Cas nodded understanding

Cas met his eyes (something Dean was trying to avoid) and they seemed to read him like an open book. Cas made a 'hmm' sound and said "I'll walk you down"

 

 

 

 


	6. Drive By

As soon as Cas and Dean exited the apartment Cas had his cell out. "Give me your valet ticket Dean" Cas held out his hand and Dean handed it to him without question. Cas was using his 'don't argue' voice. He spoke into his cell phone "Hello, This is Mr. Novak. I have a valet ticket # 1527A I need that vehicle carefully placed in my VIP garage at basement level. Yes, it is very precious to the owner and he is very important to me. I trust I make myself clear. Great, thank you, Justine." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to Dean. "Your 'baby' is safe and being moved into my own private garage. You have time to talk to me."

Dean moved away from the entrance of the apartment down the hall to the elevator. He ran his hand over the back of his neck "Look, Cas, I didn't sign up for all this okay." He gestured back toward the apartment.

Cas fixed him with a stare "You didn't 'sign-up' for anything Dean. It's not as if we're dating. "

"Exactly" Dean leaned in to hit the elevator button and Cas' hand covered his.

Cas leaned in close and his husky voice sent chills down Dean's spine "Then what are you doing here, Dean?"

Dean swallowed. He turned till he was face-to-face with Cas again "What?"

Cas stepped into Dean's space, "Why are you here? I didn't call you. I'm guessing Clare did. I tried to do things your way, Dean. I came to your hotel room and you sent me home because you were worried about Clare. I'm her father but if we were to look up superman in Clare's book, I bet we'd find Dean Winchester. You traveled cross country to bring her home. You told off her wicked bitch of a mother and stood up to her big bad dad and for whatever reason she called you today and you came running.Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. She could use more people in her life who actually give a shit about her. I just think maybe you want 'all of this' more than you let yourself believe."

Dean's heart was pounding out of his chest. He was finding it increasingly harder to breath and he was pretty sure that he was having some kind of an anxiety attack. With every sentence Cas said, Dean felt more claustrophobic. He needed to regain some kind of control or he was going to rabbit out of there. He managed to find his voice and hoped it wasn't too shaky. He pulled Cas' body against his own and asked, "And what do you want?"

Cas hit the elevator button. He gripped Deans hair "Me? My needs are simple. I just want you. Now."

Dean let out a relieved chuckle as the elevator dinged. "Good answer Cas" His lips locked onto Cas'. He pulled them both into the elevator. Cas hit the basement button and the doors closed. Dean lifted him up and pressed Cas' back against the wall. His legs slid easily around Dean's waist. Dean released his lips and kissed across Cas' jaw line and sucked on his neck. He growled into Cas' ear "where are we going?"

Cas shifted his hips grinding himself against Dean "To your car"

Dean stopped moving. His head shot up and he looked at Cas as if he had grown two heads "The hell we are." He hit the stop button in the elevator and eased Cas to standing in front of him " Rule #1 no sex in my car"

Cas backed Dean up against the far wall. His voice was low and barely controlled "Then stay. Stay the night, Dean. And before you answer, know this, if you say no, I will happily fuck you where you are currently standing. Are we clear?"

Dean wet his lips. He tried to form coherent thought past the images Cas had just put in his head. "At the risk of pissing you off, I gotta tell you, That's probably the hottest threat I have ever received and really damn tempting"

Cas ran his hand over the bulge in the front of Dean's jeans "Who said it was a threat?" He loosened his tie and then dropped it to the floor.

Dean's eyes widened "What are you doing Cas?"

Cas' eyes never left Dean's "I'm guessing you aren't gonna stay so...I'm taking off my clothes, what's it look like?"

He opened his shirt one button at a time while Dean watched both wanting him to continue and being completely shocked that he was. As Cas got to the last button and slid his shirt open, Dean closed his eyes and his head fell back against the wall "God damn, Cas. Alright." He hit the button for Cas' floor "I'll stay"

Cas smiled and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, he took a little step back and picked up his tie. "I'm a little disappointed, I was serious"

Dean let out a breath "Yeah. I could tell"

 ***

As they entered the apartment Cas was just finishing tucking in his shirt. Clare glanced up at him and her eyes narrowed "You have sex hair"

Cas stammered out "I.. what?"

Clare jumped up and walked over "You heard me. Sex hair. Hair that comes from having sex. DAD! Did you have sex with him? In the hallway?!"

Before Cas could get more flustered, Dean walked into the living room chuckling "No. He did not have sex with me. Cool your jets, kid. It takes a bit more time than that, but honestly, I think when the shock wears off he will be glad you don't know that." Dean messed up Clare's hair

Clare smoothed her hair out and stuck her tongue out at Dean. She directed her words at Cas "Well, I guess you two will be eating alone. I'm going to grab a pizza at the arcade with Kevin if that's cool?" When Cas nodded she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. When she got to the door she turned around "Hey, Boba Fett?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her nickname. She continued, pointing at Cas "No disintegrations. You read me?"

Dean nodded "Loud and clear" 

When the door closed Cas tilted his head to the side "What was that about?"

Dean shrugged. He leaned against the back of the couch and pulled Cas between his legs "Your kid and me, We just understand each other, that's all. So, how about you show me where your room is while she isn't in the house."

Cas gripped the sides of Dean's coat and hauled him to standing "Thought you'de never ask. This way" He led Dean up a circular metal staircase to the second floor. When he got inside he pulled off Dean's jacket and closed the door behind them. He pushed Dean to sit on the bed and stood in front of him. "Now, I have to get undressed all over again." He tsked his tongue as Dean tried to hurry him along " uh-uh. You will just have to wait. You have been kicking me out and stopping me for the last 48 hours. You can watch me get naked, twice"

Dean plopped back on the bed "Fuck. Cas, you aren't being fair." 

 "Dean" Cas' strong voice caused Dean to look at the foot of the bed. Cas was standing between his legs, shirtless. He pulled Dean to a sitting position again. He growled low in Dean's ear as his hand fisted in his hair "I don't recall you being this obstinate"

Dean's desire spiked and his hands gripped Cas by the waist. He turned his head to kiss Cas but stopped a hairs-breath from touching lips to say, "I don't recall you playing hard to get". Dean's mouth then crashed against Castiel's. He pulled the older man right off his feet and in one motion tucked him underneath him on the bed. Castiel's hands slid into and through Dean's hair. He kissed him with reckless abandonment of anything resembling common sense. Dean pulled back as if he had been scorched. His voice was a bit uncertain as he asked, "Cas?"

Castiel knew better now. He wasn't letting Dean think. He shook his head and said "shhh" and kissed Dean again. He shifted so he was on top of Dean and started removing Dean's shirt's. He thought to himself 'how many shirts does this guy wear?', but Dean didn't need to know that's what he was thinking. Finally, he was topless and just like that, Cas wasn't thinking about anything but Dean-fucking-Winchester. Castiel's eyes took notice, for the first time since Dean walked back into his life. Dean had changed almost drastically in the last few years. His hair was more severely cut, his eyes though still just as green, were harder. His jawline itself was more chiseled as if he had only just lost the last of his youthful looks when Castiel first met him. His chest and shoulders were not only much more built, but he seemed to have acquired a great deal more scars too. The lawyer found himself running his fingertips down Dean's chest, tracing those scars when his hands were gripped. 

Dean's voice brought him back to reality "Cas, what's wrong?", He shifted his gaze till he caught Castiel's eyes and asked again "What's wrong?"

Cas sighed in frustration at himself "Shit. Now I have given you time to think. Which pretty much means, I should just get fucking dressed."

Dean put up his hands defensively "Woah! Hey! Did I do something wrong?" 

Cas had to laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing. He ran his hand through his hair. "No. I'm sorry. I was being a dick. It has been a rough week, I've barely slept and frankly, I am more than a little sexually frustrated. None of that is actually your fault, though, I'm sorry"

"Okay", Dean pulled Cas back down next to him, "Can we get back to the kissing and the making you not sexually frustrated, then?" He grinned the most adorable, can't-be-mad, smile and winked. Cas was toast.

The first half of stripping seemed to be agonizing in the length it took. Dean couldn't even recall how he ended up losing the rest of his clothes though, or Cas' for that matter. All he knew was he was wild with lust and more 'prepped' than he ever had to be and Cas was FINALLY rolling on a condom. Dean felt like giving an Oscar speech of thank you's. As Cas knelt over him, his blue eyes gazed down at Dean and he said quietly "you are beautiful". And Dean knew. He knew he was about to break the 'no disintegrations' aka 'don't hurt Cas' rule'. He knew, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Castiel slid inside him and Dean's eyes fluttered shut in bliss. His arms, acting on their own, wrapped around Cas and brought his body flush with his. Dean's mouth found Cas' in the darkened room. He kissed him softly, their tounges mingled together. He pulled back sucking on Cas' bottom lip chapping it more than it already was. 

Castiel's heart raced. His breathing was erratic and he struggled for composure. He would not fall in love with a guy he had literally only seen naked twice. He pulled back a little from Dean and quickened his pace. Dean's back arched and he moaned. Castiel took advantage of the positioning to hit Dean's prostate again and again. Dean's hands gripped Castiel's thighs as he panted "Cas.. ugh... CAS" Castiel watched Dean moaning and writhing beneath him, Dean chose that moment to open his eyes. The green apple color was replaced by devastating emeralds of desire. Dean whispered, voice hoarse from moaning, "I won't come till you do. Not this time, Cas". Castiel pulled out and sat with his back against his headboard. He brought Dean to sit on his lap and after applying extra lube he slid easily back down to the full hilt. Dean placed his arms on Castiel's shoulders for leverage and began to move his hips in a clockwise rotation. Castiel's fingers dug into the flesh of Dean's hips and his head slammed against the cushioned headboard. "Fuck. That feels good, Dean," Cas hissed out. 

Dean could tell Cas was holding himself back for some reason but Dean had already come this far and he would be damned if Cas didn't at the very least enjoy it as much as he did. He just had to get Cas' head back in the game. He Leaned forward and left a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses up Cas' neck. He sat back up and making sure he was stable, he took Cas' face in his hands, "Look at me Cas," he implored. He smiled as he saw those perfect baby blues.

Castiel's eyes opened and he was lost. He had no idea a smile could shine that brilliantly in the dark or hold such sincerity. He wrapped one arm around Dean's shoulder and the other around his waist and he drove into him with a passion just shy of madness. Dean buried his head in the crux of his shoulder and held onto him. Castiel's earth-shaking orgasm was only slightly less shocking then Dean coming from the sheer force of it alone. As Castiel pumped the last of himself into Dean, his body shaking from exertion, Dean had cried out and bit down on Cas' shoulder emptying his load into the space where their two bodies met. Cas now ran his hand lightly through Dean's hair and lifted his head so he would release the skin still in his teeth. Dean kissed the area he had bitten as he sat up and put his forehead against Castiel's. He then chuckled soundlessly "Jesus, Cas, You weren't kidding about being pent up"

Castiel eased out of Dean and pushed him off of him laughing too, as he went to the attached bathroom to dispose of the condom. He poked his head back out "Yes, well you clearly didn't have a good time the other night with that woman either."

Dean laughed out loud "Oh! He went there!"

Castiel shook his head "Speaking of 'going there', come get in this shower with me before Clare gets home. There are some things I would rather she not learn her second day home"

***

When Clare got home Castiel was sitting on the couch watching tv. She looked around, "Did Dean leave already?"

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head no "He's asleep...In my bed"

Clare sighed "oh dad.."

Castiel looked at her for a moment trying to figure out when she stopped being a little girl. He gave up, "I know princess, but can we save the lecture for when he's actually gone"

Clare set her bag down and curled up beside Cas on the couch and hugged him "Sure. I'll owe you one" She took the remote from him and shut off the tv. "but if he's here, you might as well not sleep alone. GO."

Castiel got up " You're too smart for my own good"

Clare laughed "I love you too Daddy"

 

 [Chapter song - Drive By](https://youtu.be/FewYKtvnQ98)

 

 


End file.
